powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Cosmic Teamup Episodes
Power Rangers Nova Cosmic has three distinct teamup episodes. It is comprised of the current team alongside a past Ranger team. This is to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the previous space opera seasons: In Space and Lost Galaxy. Each episode would have a unique element within them. * "Long Live the Power Rangers" - an In Space and Nova Cosmic teamup marks the return of Astronema (in a spirit form), as well as an original Nova Orb: the Princess of Darkness Globe. * "Rangers, Turn On the Power" - a Lost Galaxy and Nova Cosmic teamup marks the return of the Lights of Orion - as being part of the series' narrative, as well as original Megazord footage, with Cosmic Star Megazord having the Lights of Orion power-up and return of the Galaxy Megazord. * "The Red Rangers Quest" - is a teamup of Red Rangers of In Space, Lost Galaxy and Nova Cosmic (with Firebird Ranger as a Red Ranger). It marks the return of the once-destroyed Battlizers from an original Nova Orb: the Red Ranger Battlizer Orb. It also introduces Caiden Fry's ultimate power-up: the Orion Legend White Ranger. It is also the story in which the main villain personally appears, fights and is defeated before the finale (however Apocalypse hints that he is still alive somewhere) and that the Pegasus Armour is not limited to just the Red Cosmic Ranger and that all other Cosmic Rangers can use Pegasus Armour. Long Live the Power Rangers Landing on the planet KO-35, the Cosmic Rangers are met with opposition from the Space Rangers, who had recently been defeated by the Grand Designers and the planet under the latter’s control. Meanwhile, Karone plans to sabotage a Grand Designer ship on her own, only to be met with Bellatrix, as she seems to be interested in the former Princess of Darkness. Bellatrix later captures Karone and by using her own Apocalyptic Globe, similar to the Rangers' own Nova Orbs, she is able to bring the return of Astronema.. in spirit form! With the Dutchess and Princess of Darkness working together, they manage to create a new monster, by combining a Vandal and a Quantron into "The Hybrid". Back in orbit, Octoria generates a shield on the Carrier Ship in order to stop them interfering, that living things cannot go through. As an android, Percy is able to circumvent and help the two Ranger teams back on KO-35. Rangers * Nova Cosmic ** Caiden Fry/Red Cosmic Ranger ** Kurt Briar/Blue Cosmic Ranger ** Perseus 'Percy' Art/Gold Cosmic Ranger ** Kyland Davenport/Black Cosmic Ranger ** Nyssa Condors/Pink Cosmic Ranger ** Cedric Roe/Yellow Cosmic Ranger * In Space ** Andros/Red Space Ranger ** Carlos Vallerte/Black Space Ranger ** T.J. Johnson/Blue Space Ranger ** Ashley Hammond/Yellow Space Ranger ** Cassie Chan/Pink Space Ranger ** Zhane/Silver Space Ranger Villains * Bellatrix the Red ** Octoria ** Bruters ** Vandals ** Anti-Zords * Astronema (Spirit Form) ** Quantron/Vandal Hybrid ** Quantrons Allies * Karone * Cal * Mondas Zords * Cosmic Star Megazord ** Lion Cosmic Zord ** Wolf Cosmic Zord ** Bull Cosmic Zord ** Eagle Cosmic Zord ** Swordfish Cosmic Zord * Libra Cosmic BattleZord * Astro Megazord ** Astro Megaship Mark II ** Astro Megashuttle Mark II Nova Orbs * Cosmic Rangers ** Red Nova Orb (Leo) ** Blue Nova Orb (Lupus) ** Gold Nova Orb (Libra) ** Black Nova Orb (Taurus) ** Pink Nova Orb (Aquila) ** Yellow Nova Orb (Dorado) ** Rover Cycle Cluster Orb (Auriga) ** Uncover Cluster Orb (Eridanus) ** Shield Cluster Orb (Scutum) * Grand Designers ** Princess of Darkness Globe (destroyed) ** Dark Matter Globe (rescued) Rangers, Turn On the Power! (_) Rangers * Nova Cosmic ** Kurt Briar/Blue Cosmic Ranger ** Kyland Davenport/Black Cosmic Ranger ** Astrid Hay/Green Cosmic Ranger ** Nyssa Condors/Pink Cosmic Ranger ** Cedric Roe/Yellow Cosmic Ranger * Lost Galaxy ** Damon Henderson/Green Galaxy Ranger ** Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger ** Maya/Yellow Galaxy Ranger ** Kendrix Morgan/Pink Galaxy Rangers ** Mike Corbett/Magna Defender Villains * Bellatrix the Red * Draag the 2nd Black ** Bruters ** Vandals ** Anti-Zords Allies * Zords * Cosmic Star Megazord: Lights of Orion ** Cosmic Star Megazord *** Lion Cosmic Zord (summoned, without cockpit) *** Wolf Cosmic Zord *** Bull Cosmic Zord *** Chameleon Cosmic Zord *** Eagle Cosmic Zord *** Swordfish Cosmic Zord ** Lights of Orion (borrowed) * Galaxy Megazord ** Lion Galactabeast (summoned) ** Condor Galactabeast ** Gorilla Galactabeast ** Wolf Galactabeast ** Wildcat Galactabeast Nova Orbs * Cosmic Rangers ** Blue Nova Orb (Lupus) ** Black Nova Orb (Taurus) ** Green Nova Orb (Chamaeleon) ** Pink Nova Orb (Aquila) ** Yellow Nova Orb (Dorado) ** Rover Cycle Cluster Orb (Auriga) ** Shield Cluster Orb (Scutum) ** Arrow Cluster Orb (Sagittarius - for the Condor Galactabeast's Missile Crossbow attack) ** Precision Cluster Orb (Telescopium - for the Condor Galactabeast's Missile Crossbow attack) The Red Rangers Quest As the Cosmic Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers back on Mirinoi, Orion (the Cosmic Rangers' mentor) instructs Caiden and Jeanette to assist the former Red Rangers - Andros and Leo in searching for Orion's last and third half: "Orion's Power" on the planet 315. According to Orion, Planet 315 is where he made his last battle against Apocalypse, a battle that the universe forgot. While on Planet 315, the four Red Rangers come across Apocalypse himself with two equally-powerful clones: Major and Minor, and are determined to find Orion's Power first. He reveals sending both Bellatrix and Draag to obtain "Orion's Essence", something that the Galaxy Rangers already obtained. Leo believes it as the 'Lights of Orion'. All four Red Rangers morph. The three Apocalypses and four Red Rangers battle, with Caiden activating the Twins Cluster Orb on Andros and Leo, prompting them to have a clone against an Apocalypse, while he and Jeanette try to battle the main Apocalypse. However, Major and Minor still proved to be powerful and all three Apocalypses blast them. Weakened, the four Red Rangers do not give up and Jeanette borrows the Pegasus Armour to absorb further blasts in front of the Red Rangers. However, a sliver of light from the ground appears and a Nova Orb is released: the Red Ranger Battlizer Orb. Unaware of what it does, Caiden tries to use it to attack the three Apocalypses, before the energy attack reverses towards Andros and Leo. However, it materializes as a large number 3 above Andros and the Galactic Key above Leo, gifting them back their Battlizers! The Rangers are ready, however Apocalypse Major fires a large energy blast at them, and being stopped midway by both the Red Battlized Armor and the Red Armor's shot, exploding the area around them. The blasts explode the area, revealing Orion's Powers from beneath the ground, which later manifests as the Orion's Supernova Orb. Apocalypse Minor tries to rush for the Orb in the middle of the battlefield before being shot back by the Red Rangers again, knocking all the Apocalypses back, as Caiden manages to grab the Nova Orb. The Red Rangers realize it must be Orion's Power and Caiden activates it, transforming him into the Orion Legend White Ranger. Andros, Leo and Jeanette are taken by surprised as the Red Ranger transforms into the White Ranger (with a cape). All 4 Red Rangers now battle as Apocalypse sends down a platoon of Vandals. Jeanette with the Pegasus Armour aims for the Vandals, while Andros goes for Major, Leo for Minor and Caiden on Apocalypse himself. Andros and Leo soon defeat Major and Minor with their Battlizers as Jeanette uses "Pegasus Fire Strike" on the Vandals. Meanwhile, Caiden uses his newfound power of summoning all weapons against Apocalypse (much to Jeanette's chagrin when her weapon disappears). Apocalypse is then weakened as Caiden initiates "Legendary Star Attack" on Apocalypse, defeating him. Before he falls, Apocalypse laughs that he cannot be defeated like last time and will reappear again before exploding. Rangers * Nova Cosmic ** Caiden Fry/Cosmic Red Ranger / Orion Legend White Ranger ** Jeanette 'Jean' Fawkes/Phoenix Legend Firebird Ranger * In Space ** Andros/Red Space Ranger * Lost Galaxy ** Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger Villains * Apocalypse ** Apocalypse Major ** Apocalypse Minor ** Vandals Nova Orbs * Cosmic Rangers ** Red Nova Orb (Leo) ** Firebird Nova Orb (Phoenix) ** Orion's Supernova Orb (Orion - morph into Orion Legend White Ranger) ** Twins Cluster Orb (Gemini) ** Pegasus Armour Cluster Orb (Pegasus - Firebird Ranger) ** Red Ranger Battlizer Orb (one-time use)